Body odor, as well as other unpleasant odors from cigarette smoke, food, etc., can be embarrassing in certain situations. For young people, especially adolescent males, these unpleasant odors can be very embarrassing. A liquid cosmetic product, such as perfume or cologne, can be applied to overcome and/or eliminate these unpleasant odors. Aerosol dispensers are particularly useful to dispense liquid cosmetic products, e.g. antiperspirant, deodorant and fragrance products, quickly and evenly over a person's body.
Oftentimes these unpleasant odors can arise at a time or a location where one does not typically have access to a private location, e.g. a washroom, where he can dispense a fragrance, deodorant or antiperspirant. Moreover, known aerosol dispensers used to dispense liquid cosmetic products include large cans that are not easily carried or concealed thus making difficult unobtrusive application of the product in public.